Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for the production of combustible gas from waste substances and other combustible materials which, because of their composition, e.g. their water content or pollutant combustion residues, have an adverse effect on, or are unsuitable for, direct incineration, e.g. domestic and industrial refuse, used oil and petroleum, wood and wood waste, lignite, peat and other organic substances, rubber, plastics and so on.